


春梦系统（1）

by StrangerJia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerJia/pseuds/StrangerJia
Summary: 春梦系统，顾名思义，以梦为媒介，系统将随机匹配身体契合度高达99%以上两名宿主共度春梦。伴侣需要根据系统指定的随机关键词，完成性行为。而系统会吸收梦境中两人产生的快感、体液，以获取继续运行的能量。每次系统会对梦境进行评分，评分越高，获得奖励越丰富，场景、道具也会依次增加。评分不合格，宿主将会收到惩罚。





	春梦系统（1）

汤姆先生曾经问过平和岛静雄：池袋街头那么混乱，他究竟是如何准确地分辨出临也的“臭味”的？

“哈？死跳蚤的臭气很容易就闻到了啊。”临也不在的时候，静雄绝大多数时候都很心平气和。所以尽管对这个问题感到莫名其妙，静雄还是尽量好声好气地回答了汤姆先生的疑问。  
说白了，无非“直觉”二字。汤姆先生讪讪地接过话头，将对话引向另一个方向。

手中的烟被扔到地上碾碎，静雄也没有继续这个话题。毕竟对于任何一个池袋人而言，这都是令人难以置信的一件事——

“平和岛静雄为什么能在那么多气味之中准确地分辨出折原临也的臭味？”

因为他们曾经是“那种”关系，曾用渴求的目光爱抚过对方的身体。亲吻过对方的每一寸肌肤，进入到对方的身体深处。与其说是“记住”然后“分辨”临也的味道，不如说，临也的气味早已和静雄的融为一体，不断缠绵。

 

\-------------  
（来良时代）

躺在床上，临也舔了舔嘴唇，开始回忆今天下午平和岛静雄的惨状。

胸前被自己划了几刀，血流不止，居然还能拔起路边的广告牌向他冲过来。只能说不愧是小静吗——身体素质好到惊人，让人忍不住一步步试探他的极限在哪里。

一边想着，他一边愉悦的微笑起来。

为什么会那样孜孜不倦地挑衅平和岛静雄呢？这对于临也来说，也是一个复杂的问题。大概是太寂寞、太无聊，但不可否认地是平和岛静雄那股子只靠直觉的冲劲对他而言也有莫大的吸引。

折原临也有着极度聪明的大脑，自然也带来了目空一切的傲气与高处不胜寒的寂寞。世界上每个人通过理智和情感做出的决定，对他而言都是那样简单而有迹可循。在他对人类保持着爱的同时，他也不可避免地感受到无趣。然而这时——平和岛静雄出现了，一个完全出乎他的预料，一个从来不根据他的剧本行动的男人，一个完全遵从于自己的本能行动的男人，都让他克制不住地兴奋。

舞流和九琉璃都不在家，临也把头埋进了枕头里面，作出了一个少女的姿势，他用一种近乎是咏叹调的语气感叹了一句——“全世界果然最讨厌小静了～！”然后，沉沉睡去。

\--------------  
这是一种很奇妙的体验。

明明知道自己在做梦，却无法从梦中醒来，也无法控制梦的下一步走向。周围全是白茫茫的一片。

头的后方突然被重击，伴随而来的是静雄熟悉的吼叫：“临～也～老～弟～哟！想不到你在这里！”临也来不及思考为什么自己的梦境里会出现平和岛静雄，就被击倒在地。

本能驱使他向前爬，然而单论身体素质而言，没有小刀的临也远远比不上静雄。所以，临也很快就被压倒在地上，不能动弹。

“啊咧～”临也看着坐在自己身上，用手脚困住自己的静雄，调笑到，“小静怎么会出现在我的梦境里面？我可是超级惊讶的啊～”

“死跳蚤，这句话是我应该问的吧。为什么我会梦见你。”说着，静雄一边给了临也一拳，正中面部。临也不用看都知道，那里肯定很快会青一片，泛着密密麻麻地疼。

“嗯？”

［尊敬的宿主大人你们好！欢迎来到春梦系统。我是你们的春梦引导人，007。宿主需要根据各期关键词完成性爱。攻受将由系统判定的武力值来直接分配。本期关键词：破身。］

［两位宿主是系统在全球六十亿人口当中挑选出的，身体契合度超过99%的春梦伴侣。系统将会对两位宿主的每次性爱打分，高分则将解锁更多场景与道具，但分数若是不合格，系统将会有相应的惩罚措施。］

“比如？假如我们不愿意呢？”临也嘴角牵起了一丝和善的微笑，但阴沉的面色和满是阴霾的眼神无一不说明了他内心的不爽。他对小静很感兴趣，并不意味他希望和对方发展成这种关系，更何况他讨厌这种受制于人并且无能为力的情况。

一旁的小静也攥起了拳头，额头上青筋隐隐浮现。他也等待着系统的回答。

［二位如果不介意，可以尝试一下违抗系统的后果。］

听完，静雄就是一个拳头呼向临也。“让我跟死跳蚤上床？门都没有！”他厉声说。

最终，静雄和临也在梦境里面玩了一个晚上的“你追我，你追到我，我就让你xxx”的游戏。

第二天清晨，临也从床上起来，除了没睡好的疲惫以外，他并未感到任何不适。他自然将昨天晚上的事情当成一个荒谬的噩梦，揣上便当就出了家门。

当他走到课室的时候，隐约听见静雄和新罗聊天的声音。“嗯？你说幽啊……他昨天还挺早回家的……嗯！”剩下的话被吞咽回去，变成一声闷哼。

与此同时，刚刚走进教室的临也感到一阵头晕目眩，腿软得几乎站不住，只有扶着门框才能堪堪站稳。里面的新罗并没有注意到自己两位好友的异常，欢快地和临也打了个招呼——“hi～临也！今天怎么这么早来啊～”

临也胡乱地应了两声，看向静雄。不料静雄也正好在偷瞄他。两人四目相对，都看见了对方眼里的震惊——两人眼下的青黑色和面上反常的潮红全都指向一个事实：昨天晚上的梦是真的。

临也感到他背后那个难以启齿的隐秘之处似乎偷偷打开了一个小口，里面有什么液体汩汩涌出，马上要沾湿校服。与此同时他的身体也发生了什么变化：穴口感到无比的瘙痒。静雄的气息仿佛春药一般灌进了他的气管，挑逗着他的每一根神经。他的身体突然变得无比敏感，甚至胸口的两个小点轻轻摩擦校服的布料，都能给他带来一阵一阵的快感。他腿一软，直接坐到地上。羞耻感宛如潮水一般涌来，让他无法发出任何声音。

“喂、喂！临也！你没事吧！”新罗惊呼一声，就要上来扶他。他一把拍开新罗的手，丢下一句“没事”，踉踉跄跄地跑出了教室门口。直到静雄的气息被留在身后，他才感受到轻松一点，逃了接下来的课，跑回家换衣服。

“搞什么嘛，临也。”新罗有点迷茫地回到了座位，关心他另一个不太正常的友人。“呐，静雄，你刚才怎么了？”

“没什么。”静雄也是暗暗松了一口气，将放在腿上的包拿开。刚才临也进课室的时候，他竟然无来由地起了反应，裤子鼓起了好大一坨，要是被人发现妥妥会被当成一个变态。幸好临也走得快，他才免于在众人面前出糗。

“一个两个的，都怪怪的。”上课铃响了，新罗一边嘟囔着，一边不情愿地回到了自己的座位上。

\----------

临也躺在床上，回想起早上的事情，竟然有几分害怕入眠。

他不知道今天睡着之后是不是又会进入那个诡异的梦境，而他又该怎么做。假如他坚持不肯妥协，明天又会是怎么样的惩罚。

想着想着，他迷迷糊糊地进入了梦乡。

同样白茫茫的世界，静雄早已等候在那里。这一次见面，他竟然没有愤怒地冲上来给自己两拳，而是安静地等在那里，和自己保持了四五米的距离。

临也本身也没有什么去调戏小静的心情。他也只是盘着腿坐下，等待系统的出现。

［看来你们都已经体会过今天的惩罚了。所以你们的选择是？］

“假如今天我们仍然拒绝，明天和后天会是什么样的惩罚？”

［明天假如你们见面，你们会忍不住在相遇的地方就地来一发。后天你们的发情范围会扩大到任何人。平和岛静雄先生会变成一个日天日地的人形泰迪，折原临也先生则会变成一个在大街上张开大腿，千人骑万人睡的婊——咳］

临也平时标志性的欠揍笑脸已经完全消失不见，替代的是阴沉的怒火。甚至连静雄都用同情又幸灾乐祸的眼神看着他——虽然没啥好幸灾乐祸的，但是操翻所有人实在比被所有人操要好太多了。

“小静，我们来谈谈吧。”

——不过是战略性的妥协。临也在心里这样安慰自己。不过是和这个怪物上几次床，也不会少几斤几两。不过是只有性没有爱的床伴，就算现在没有，以后为了抒发欲望也会找别人的。“我们暂时休战，在梦里我们是床伴，现实中还是没有任何关系，总之要先应付了这个系统。”

静雄点了点头，没有异议。他紧绷的肌肉表明着他也并不希望和临也上床，但相比起来，和一个自己讨厌的人做爱还是比接受惩罚好多了。

［提醒一下两位宿主，春梦的频率其实不高。一周一次即可，并且对身体没有任何损害。系统吸取的是你们做爱产生的快感。］

［那么现在开始第一梦。关键词：破身。由于两位耽误了一天时间，系统决定添加多一个关键词——春药。该强效春药效果是普通春药的八倍左右，希望两位享受。系统下线中……］

还是被坑了！这是两个人在陷入晕眩前最后的想法。。

再次醒来时，临也就已经感受到顶级春药的效果。

一旁的静雄还在昏睡之中，瘙痒的感觉已经从背后升起，蔓延到阴茎、乳头。衣物在刚才的晕眩中已经褪去。穴口开始分泌一些黏黏的液体，汩汩淌到草地上。阴茎在两腿之间孤零零地翘着，乳头已经硬硬地挺立起来，宛如两点红梅点缀在雪白的胸口上。临也哆嗦地伸出手，狠狠地抚弄着自己的阴茎，然而背后的黏腻感却提示着他：想要得到完全的解放，他必须突破他可怜的、摇摇欲坠的羞耻心，将手指伸入穴口中，抚平穴口内的每一条褶皱，才能缓解那种刻骨的瘙痒。

他一边喘息一边扭动着身体，然而那股痒意并非如此好糊弄的。宛如一千只蚂蚁咬着自己的穴口，咬的他浑身酥软。他知道自己的身体在渴望什么——渴望有人能狠狠地撞击进来，无视他的求饶或是反抗，用蛮力打败他、征服他，如此才能缓解那种盘旋脊椎而上的痒意与欲望。他在自己的羞耻心中苦苦挣扎着，手指蜷缩着不知道是否要突破最后的那层防线——无论表面上再怎么成熟或者放荡不羁，无论他多么擅长于调情，本质上折原临也还是一个十来岁的小处男，完全屈服在这绵延的欲望之下。

一旁的静雄终于幽幽转醒。临也有点害怕地瑟缩了一下。他从来没有见过这种状态的平和岛静雄。眼睛里带了几条红色的血丝，直勾勾地盯着他。胯下鼓起了一大包——要是往日他肯定要好好嘲笑一番这样失态的小静，然而现在他尽默默咽了一口口水，然后又有些羞愧于自己的饥渴。

“小静站在那里一动不动，是不是小静是个阳痿，或者是个直男啊～？其实我也是直男啊～对男人的身体一点都提不起兴趣，可惜要完成任务，接下来就当被狗咬了一口吧～！”表面十分镇定，内心慌得一批的临也在嘴上依然得理不饶人，用着各种方式刺激着静雄的神经。

静雄没有理会——他沉浸在折原临也这幅从来没有任何人见过的情态之下。白皙得像女孩子一样的皮肤，上面泛着一片一片的潮红。两点乳头和周围的乳晕在这样白的皮肤上显得十分突出。两腿之间的阴茎大小适中（当然没有他的大，静雄有点得意地心想），在冷风中颤颤巍巍的。最神秘而美丽的地方被夹住的双腿挡住了。平时打打闹闹的死敌在他面前露出这样脆弱而又欠操的姿态，真是让人把持不住啊。

“那你就当被狗咬了一口吧。现在这只狗要来操你了，怎么样，操得你爽吗？”说着，静雄强硬地掰开临也的双腿，往穴里插入了一根手指。没有做任何润滑，花穴本身分泌的蜜液就足够滋润了。

“啊！！”花穴内壁的湿润和温暖让两个人都为之一震，临也更是控制不住地尖叫出声。静雄并不怜香惜玉的粗暴动作很好地缓解了花穴的瘙痒。那句尖叫溢出后，他便狠狠地咬紧牙关，不让剩余的呻吟露出分毫。身体更是苦苦克制，因为他知道一旦放松，他会忍不住夹紧那根手指然后淫荡地磨蹭起来。

静临用手指开拓着甬道，里面的紧致和温暖让他倒吸一口凉气。“那么，现在被狗玩的这么爽的你，又是什么呢？母狗？”他恶意地加大了手指按压内壁的力道，随后用手指抽插了起来。

他看出临也的克制，便用手强硬地撬开那张讨厌的嘴，逗弄着里面的舌头，然后在临也一口咬下来之前把手抽回来。静雄并不准备给临也一个深吻，尽管这似乎是床伴做爱之间的一个礼仪。在他心里，吻是神圣而高贵的一种东西，而他不打算把自己的吻给这个死跳蚤。

他的一只手继续开拓着，慢慢放入第二根，第三根……花穴由于药物的作用，很容易就打开，迎接着别人的侵犯。另一只手则突然抓住临也的阴茎，逗弄着铃口和卵蛋。

“啊——啊啊！别碰那里！”临也眼角几乎流出泪来。太刺激了……受到忽略的地方突然得到这样温柔的安慰。有点粗糙的手划过他最脆弱的那个地方，揉搓着细皮嫩肉的那里，又痛又爽。他喷射着泄出来，全身好像脱水的鱼一般不停地抖动。

静雄把他射出来的精液全部抹到后穴，然后抽出手指。高潮过后的身体敏感得吓人。临也抽搐了几下，花穴依依不舍地缠着那只离开的手指。春药的劲头还在，刚刚有点熄灭的欲火又熊熊燃烧起来。他有点饥渴地盯着静雄胯下的那一大坨。

“一根手指就这么爽，等我整根插进来你不是要疯掉？”大概在这种时候，平和岛静雄才能扳回一两局，所以他不放过任何一个欺负临也的机会。“想要吗？自己来。”说着，他一屁股坐到地上，拍了拍自己的大腿，暗示临也坐上来。

“嗯……啊……”久违的羞耻心再次发作，临也按捺不住地摩擦着自己的双腿，却不愿意动弹。见静雄没有一点要过来的意思，他出言激到，“这个时候忍耐的小静真不像一个男人啊～怪不得这么多年都没有女朋友。呀呀，真是让人同情啊～”

静雄意有所指地看了看临也的腿间，“说的那么好听，你自己不也是一个处男吗？半斤八两。搞清楚了，现在是你有求于我，而不是我有求于你。”说着，他指了指自己腿间的巨物。

“啊啊～小静居然也能说出这么有哲理和逻辑的话语来～真是让人刮目相看呢～”临也嘴上仍然不饶人，腿间却是一片泥泞了。欲望驱使着他站起来，却又逼得他腿软，他只能一点一点爬过去，以一种窘迫的姿势坐在静雄的肚子上。他缓缓站起身，本来想逗弄一下静雄，于是刻意将静雄的阴茎放在穴口摩擦，却不进去。然而就在摩擦的同时，体内的欲潮一下爆发，他脱力的坐了下来，静雄却正巧按捺不住地向上挺腰。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”中了春药的身体敏感到惊人，甬道内更是好似布满了敏感点。仅仅是内壁和阴茎的摩擦就足够他奔向极乐。更何况在两相作用下静雄的阴茎进入到了极深的地方，正好抵住最深的那个敏感点，临也一下子趴在静雄的身体上，再起不能。

静雄开始缓慢挺腰抽动，最后忍不住大开大合地动作起来。

“啊……不要再磨那里了，不要再磨那里了……”阴茎的长度和形状正好能每次都按在敏感点上，用力研磨，碾压。临也甚至能感受到龟头的形状。这让他忍不住放下所有面子，苦苦求饶了起来。太过恐怖的快感几乎让他窒息，让他崩溃地哭叫起来。

“说吧，现在是谁在干你？”静雄像打桩机一般抖动着腰部，时而旋转一圈，探索着临也更多可能存在的敏感点。

临也用湿润又迷离的眼神看着静雄，看得他胯下又大了几分。临也有点惊恐地叫道，“不要再大了……不要再大了！是静雄！是平和岛静雄在干我！”

“他干的你爽吗？”仿佛给出自己的奖励一般，平和岛静雄大开大合地抽插了几次，浅时几乎离开了花穴的穴口，深时几乎要将卵蛋也一起塞进去。他一边抽插，一边诱哄着临也说出更多东西。

“爽……啊！！别那么用力啊！嗯……好爽……要被干死了！干死了！！……啊……嗯……”临也被捅得尖叫不止，嘴大张着也只能不断呻吟哭叫。他腿间的阴茎射出一股股精液，全部溅在平和岛静雄一块块腹肌和胸肌上。

射精时的内壁一阵一阵地紧缩，咬紧了静雄的阴茎。他也终于忍不住将一股股精液直接喷射在临也身体里面。精液正对着临也的敏感点，喷射的力道刺激得他又射了一次，软软地趴在静雄身上，昏倒过去。

昏倒了的折原临也显得格外可爱。红扑扑的脸蛋，平时尖酸刻薄的嘴闭上了，狡诈得深红色眼睛闭上了，没有一丝一毫往日阴险的气息，沉睡的临也看起来仿佛就是一个天使。

静雄想了想，在临也额头落下了一个吻。

“看在你这么累的份上……这个吻是给睡着了的折原临也的。醒了就不算。”

说罢，他将临也放在自己身边，突如其来的晕眩感让他沉沉睡去。在完全沉睡之前，他隐约听见耳边传来一阵无机质的声音。

［第一梦，关键词：破身，春药。已完成。总体评分：B，合格。各项评分：快感A＋，技术C，射精量B＋，新颖度C。］

［恭喜宿主完成新手任务，奖励……解锁……希望两位宿主多加努力，我们下周见。系统下线中……］


End file.
